


I'm Gonna Take Control Of it

by smallstarfox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bottoming from the Top, Claiming Bites, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Vaginal Fingering, massive top!13 energy, still dying on the top!doc hill, thank you trailer, we got abs!yaz and soft!doc so all your fav tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallstarfox/pseuds/smallstarfox
Summary: After a night of secrets and espionage, the Doctor decides to confront Yaz about what's been brewing between them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	I'm Gonna Take Control Of it

**Author's Note:**

> *to the tune of mr brightside*  
> it started out as a joke, how did it end up like this?
> 
> legit all I wanted to do on my train home sunday was psyche someone out and here we are  
> thank you trailer for all the best suit content imaginable  
> and bringing back my passion for possessive top!13
> 
> I should make suit smut my new brand, I'm up to three fics now!  
> enjoy yourselves~

Things certainly hadn't gone as she had expected them to. Really, everything was just a blur to her now. All she knew was that she needed to get out of her clothes, stat. Lie down in something more comfortable and less warm. Except, something was standing in her way. Or, rather - someone. Ryan and Graham has already called it for the night, unable to stop yawning between them. Predictably, the Doctor was fine. Although she had seemed odd all night, something that Yaz has not failed to notice. What she did not except, was what happened when she was left alone with the Time Lord. Hazel-green eyes took on an almost gold tone in the warm glow of the TARDIS console room, though Yaz could hardly tell by the dilation of the Doctor's pupils. She had walked her over towards one of the columns, trapped her between it, resting her hands on her hips as she eyed her up like her prey.

"How long have you been waiting Yaz? Should I keep you waiting? Do you want me?"

Honeyed words left the Doctor's mouth effortlessly, dripping with something she did not recognise. Although, she did know what questions were being asked of her. Enough to put her on edge, set her heart pounding in her chest. Had she really been that obvious? No, surely not. The Doctor hadn't picked up on anything for months now, despite her best efforts. Why tonight, of all nights, was she setting on her? Yaz watched as the Doctor entered her most personal of spaces, feeling her warm breath ghosting across her face as she raised an eyebrow. She was waiting for an answer, but Yaz had no idea what kind of answer to give. If she told her the truth, told her about how long she had fruitlessly been pursuing her for, where would that leave them in the end

Evidently, her lack of an answer was more than enough for the Doctor, as she felt her hands gently glide up the arms of her glittery blazer and rest against her shoulders. She bent her knees just enough so they were at eye level, and Yaz was almost entirely convinced she was about to combust at the sudden shift from full assault to doe-eyed curiosity.

“I didn't get the chance to say, but...you look really good tonight Yaz. You're beautiful. So very beautiful. Especially under the light of the TARDIS. It makes you look...ethereal. Like an angel.”

Hearing those words, Yaz couldn't hold back the whisper of a sigh that came from her mouth, nor hold back her eyes briefly fluttering closed. It was far too much for her senses to take in. She could feel the tension crackling in the air, smell the Doctors familiar scent of tea and oil, feel every hair on her body stand on edge with anticipation. It was sending her into overdrive.

“You too…”

No. No, her body hadn't just betrayed her. Surely not. When she opened her eyes again, catching a glimpse of the Doctor’s sickeningly sweet smile and the faint colour in her cheeks that highlighted her faint freckles, she knew she had lost the battle and the war.

“Oh Yaz...you've held it in for so long. I wanted to be good, wanted to keep you at a safe distance. But now, tonight, I just don't think I can anymore. What have you done to me, Yasmin Khan?”

Before she could respond, attempt to take any control of the situation she had no chance of even understanding, the Doctor had pressed her lips to her cheek and then Yaz knew that it really was the end for her. She let out a long sigh, hating how the Time Lord has done nothing and yet she was still a wreck.

There was a pleased hum as peachy lips soon moved to kiss the corner of her mouth. It was Yaz’s only chance. She kissed her first, tilting her head forward and delighting in the surprises squeak. But that was the only victory she had, as soon the hands on her shoulder shifted to take both of her wrists and hold them above her head, the Doctor pressing her back into the rigid crevices of the crystalline column. It was worth the pain. On so many levels.

The Doctor was slow and considerate, calculated in her movements as she ran her tongue across the top of Yaz’s lower lip. Then, that was where fair play ended. She dominated the kiss without any reservations, timing each stroke of her tongue against the seconds it took to slip her knee in between Yaz’s legs and push upwards. With the sudden pressure, Yaz broke the kiss as her head fell back against the glowing structure with a gasp. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that the socially awkward and rambling Time Lord had any kind of a sexual side to her. All of it was new, except Yaz also knew that she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying having everything stripped away from her. Gasp turned into a mewl of want as the Doctor moved across to the other side of her face to pepper kisses up the side of her jaw and rest underneath her ear.

“Remember, if you want me to stop, tell me and I will. Understand?”

“O-okay…”

Words were too hard, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her throat was hoarse and dry. She did appreciate the brief call of consent. But it really was brief. Soon the Doctor was kissing behind her ear and Yaz thought she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen and her blood rushing to places other than her brain. How was she such a mess? What kind of human presenting demon was the Doctor? None of those thoughts mattered as the kisses began to move down the side of her neck and lay dormant against her hammering pulse point. She had gone back to teasing her, to taunting her, and Yaz couldn’t stop herself whining again as she felt the lash of her tongue and the gentle grazing of unusually dangerous feeling teeth. Her hips twitched against the knee still pressed against her, and the Doctor took that as her clear singles to take Yaz’s skin between her teeth and ever so slowly tug. She bit and tugged and sucked until the noises that came from her companion’s mouth reached a new high and she begrudgingly removed her hold. Dark skin was marred with an already blooming bruise, slick with her saliva and begging for a gentle kiss to take away the sting of her mark. 

Yaz breathed a sigh as pain was mixed with gentle featherlight touches of the Doctor’s lips, although her heart picked up speed again when she felt the sensation building again somewhere further down her neck. The Time Lord has latched on right at the lowest point of her neck, resting her head against her shoulder as she repeated the process of teetering her close to absolute pain before bringing her back down again. Her arms were getting tired from being suspended above her head, the space between her legs starting to burn uncomfortably. She needed something else, something more, something to settle the aches that were building inside of her. She thankfully got her wish as the Doctor lowered her arms and took a step back from her. Except there was something much more suspenseful over having hazel-green eyes roaming over every inch of her body. Despite being fully clothed, Yaz felt naked.

“As much as I like what you're wearing...especially in this setting, mind if we take this somewhere a little more...intimate?”

A hand was offered to her, one that Yaz took with no hesitation.

* * *

They had made it to a bedroom, certainly not her own, although Yaz had no idea who it belonged to. With the lack of chaos, was it even the Doctors? Did she just have numerous bedrooms strewn across the TARDIS? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was almost slammed into the back of the door with ferocious precision as the Doctor returned to claiming every inch of her mouth with her own. Her hands started to wander, finally, momentarily resting against Yaz’s stomach before gliding upwards and running across the front of her chest. She did not linger though, hands scrambling wildly as she clung to her glittery blazer and shoved it from her shoulders. Yaz had no idea what had happened to her silk sash, but prayed it hadn't been dropped in the corridors for Ryan or Graham to find later on. All she could do was anchor her own hands against the Doctor’s hips like she was her only lifeline in the whole universe. She pulled her in even closer as her fingers latched around the defined bone structure through her black culottes, half tempted to travel even further backwards. Not that she could think much about it with the Doctor kissing down the unmarked side of her neck and teasing her with gentle nips.

Yaz felt the Doctor’s hands come back to the front of her blouse, fingers deftly popping the buttons from the bottom up. With each one that was undone, Yaz could feel the faint traces of sweat cooling across her stomach, just about finding the will to push the Time Lord back slightly before she reached the last few buttons. Part of her was undeniably self-conscious about her appearance, but the other was a tad miffed that the Doctor was not going to work on a level playing field. However, they did not have to speak about what was transpiring. A look alone was enough to convey everything. The Doctor looked down at her own outfit before smiling, momentarily lowering her guard and giving Yaz the free reign to do as she wished. Her first port of call was to remove the black and gold spotted bow tie that kept her away from dealing with the Doctor’s shirt. She was glad that the large felt coat had been removed as they sped down the hallway, tossed aside somewhere in the strange room. As she reached out and felt underneath the Time Lord’s starched white collar, she realised that the tie was not hand done, but rather clip on. It took little time to remove, the Doctor dropping it into the pocket of her culottes with a quiet chuckle.

“I don’t have time to faff around with proper ties, at least not today. Thought I’d make it a little easier on you.”

“You…you planned this?”

The Doctor flashed her teeth in a wide grin, flourishing with a wink that left Yaz feeling a mix of irritated and unsurprised.

“To a fashion. You seem to like me in formalwear, if I recall. The day we met I had just enough about me to see you looking at me every now and then. Had to test the theory in real time, naturally. I think I got some very good results.”

Normally, smugness was something Yaz couldn’t stand in any capacity. However she was going to give the Doctor a free pass purely on the basis of how turned on she was by the reveal. She moved her hands to tug at the Time Lord’s suspenders, pulling her back into her space before slowly pushing them off her shoulders. She took in the shape of the Doctor’s arms as she moved, marvelled at how solid they were just from brushing her fingers over them, how tight the shirt was around them. Nothing less was expected after how easy it had been to throw her into the door or keep her locked in place against the column. Dark brown eyes watched as the Doctor slid her arms between the pair of them and flicked open her collar and the first button of her shirt. Even in the lowest light, Yaz could make out the prominent curves of her collarbones. That was where the undressing ended, however, as the Doctor pushed Yaz’s hands back to rest on her hips before returning to taking away the last few remaining buttons on her companion’s blouse.

White fabric was peeled back enough to reveal a crisp white and lacy bra; a stark contrast to the warm tones of Yaz’s skin. Of course she was practical enough to wear something that would not show through the thin cotton. The Doctor let the shirt drop to the floor naturally, giving an encouraging eye for Yaz to shuck it down her arms. There was just enough time to appreciate how in shape and sculpted Yaz was before the Doctor turned her head slightly towards the possibly never touched double bed. Both of them made their way towards it, seating themselves on the edge, the Doctor toeing off her boots as Yaz untied the laces of her brogues. When Yaz straightened herself up again, she saw the Doctor leaning back on both of her hands with her eyes gazing at the twin pillows near the headboard. She didn’t turn to regard Yaz as she spoke.

“Lie down.”

It was hard not to follow the Doctor’s direct instruction, and Yaz clambered across the bed until she had her head atop one of the plump cotton pillows. There was a moment of pause before the Doctor came and knelt close to her left side, eyes unashamedly wandering across her body again. With one hand to keep her body upright, the other darted into one of the side pockets of her culottes, pulling out the silken sash Yaz thought she had lost.

“Did you just-"

“Needed to borrow it. Also didn’t want it getting lost. How do you feel about being tied up?”

Surely she hadn’t just heard that. Evidently she had, because the Doctor was smirking at her and Yaz was sure her brain was about to short circuit and shut down for the night. She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out, leaving her to close her mouth again and watch as brazen lust quickly shifted tact to sentimental concern. Leaving the black silk to rest against Yaz’s stomach, the Doctor took both of her companion’s hands in her own and squeezed them gently. Yaz still had the option to leave, to tap out, but she was nothing if not morbidly curious for what the Doctor was aiming for. Her only answer were three short and sharp nods of her head, her own eyes travelling down to the sash. The Doctor followed her gaze briefly before looking back up and smiling with pure adoration. She leant down and pressed her lips back against Yaz’s, slow and deep and just about drawing out another moan in response. Yaz was keening to her touch, desperate to get some kind of contact again, delighting in hands sliding up her arms. The Doctor came to take hold of the straps of her bra and pushed them off her shoulders. Yaz encouraged her by arching her back up away from the quilt and mattress, allowing the Doctor to deftly undo the hooks and begin to slide the cotton and lace away from her chest. Her bra was dropped down the side of the bed, although this time the Doctor did not stop to take her in.

Yaz felt the sash gliding over her stomach as the Doctor took hold of it again, manoeuvring herself to sit on top of her thighs as she gestured for her to hold her arms out towards her. Yaz paused briefly, taking the time to double check with herself before lifting her arms up and holding her wrists together. The black silk was wrapped around her wrists twice, before being tied with a semi-loose knot. When the Doctor moved her hands away again, she urged Yaz to test the ties. Bringing her hands closer to her face, Yaz twisted her wrists around briefly, flexing her fingers and feeling everything stay still. The hold wasn’t painful, nor too tight, but she certainly had no hopes of getting out of them without some kind of help. Content with her work, the Doctor smiled softly as she took the loose ends of the silk and pulled Yaz’s arms upwards until the final part was secured around the gaps in the headboard. She had to admit, it felt strange having her arms held up above her head and feeling the pull in her arms, but Yaz was amazed at how the feeling of helplessness was having such a profound effect on her. Especially when the Doctor loomed over her and started to kiss her again.

All Yaz wanted to do in that moment was to thread her hands in the Doctor’s blonde hair and hold on tight, especially since she had let it grow out somewhat. Instead she arched against her bonds and felt a laugh vibrating in the Time Lord’s chest as one of her own hands came to work its way into her loose curls. Short nails teasingly dragged across her scalp and down to the base of her hairline, drawing out an entirely new sound that Yaz had never heard herself make before. It caused the Doctor to pull back, eyes almost entirely lost to the dilation of her pupils, breath coming out in soft pants. Yaz strained against the silk again as the hand in her hair moved to slide around and cup one of her cheeks.

“I didn’t think you could get any more beautiful, Yaz. But…having you here like this…wow. I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“Always.”

Yaz whispered her reply, the burning in her chest and between her legs peaking at maximum discomfort and longing. She desperately needed the Doctor to touch her, and she would say anything if it meant she got that attention. Stroking her ego ever so slightly, Yaz felt the Doctor’s hand come away from her face and gently trail down the side of her neck until fingers skirted over her clavicle and down her side. She twisted into the cool touch as her mouth dropped with a silent moan, another hand trailing up her opposite side. Eventually, both hands met to rest flat against her stomach, fingertips drawing patterns against the outline of her muscles. Yaz took a lot of pride in her appearance, in her training regime, made sure she was able to withstand anything that the world threw at her. She needed to be strong for the people she cared about, whilst also enjoying the thrill that came with keeping herself in peak condition. Under the eyes of the Doctor, her strength was waning, but her thrills came from the hunger she saw in the Time Lord. As the Doctor lowered her head to press a kiss against her abs, tasting the sweat on her skin, more words came from her half open mouth.

“I need you to touch me…please…”

The Doctor hummed into her skin, and Yaz could feel the smirk again. Pale hands shifted to creep up her sides as kisses followed a similar pattern until the Time Lord lay a final kiss to the spot where Yaz’s heart was fit to burst from her chest.

“Oh? Is that right?”

She could feel her hands curving around the sides of her breasts, ever so slightly pushing against them. Yaz arched once more into the touch, unable to move far for the Doctor’s body weight keeping her anchored to the bed. However, much to Yaz’s relief, she did eventually shift – just enough to let one knee slide between her legs once more and slowly push upwards.

“Is this what you want?”

Yaz groaned in appreciation, tugging against the silk around her wrists. When the pressure eased up again, her eyes turned down towards the Doctor and followed as her head rose up again so their eyes could meet. She was only up for a short time however, just enough to speak again in a low and gravelly tone.

“Or perhaps this.”

Before Yaz could question her, words about to leave the tip of her tongue, her words melted away into a strained whine. The Doctor had ducked her head again and – without warning – taken her tongue and ran it over the surface of her left nipple, just enough for the bud to stand on end and be taken completely into her mouth.

Electricity seemed to crackle from the connecting point between them, enough to make every nerve in Yaz’s body spark to life and shoot adrenaline and fire through her blood. It had been far too long since she had last had anyone touch her, least of all another woman, never mind the fact that the Doctor was only humanoid in appearance. She was still an alien on all accounts. But that didn’t matter, not when she was doing dangerous things with her mouth on her skin. The Doctor moved her right hand across to test the full weight of Yaz’s breast before her thumb began to slowly draw circles over her other nipple. With every other rotation she would add a squeeze of her palm and other fingers, setting up a pace to match with the twists and turns of her tongue. Yaz was unashamedly keening into her touch now, sounding higher and higher as the Doctor brought back her knee to give her something to move and grind up against. She was already losing focus on everything around her due to the sensory overload assaulting her from all angles, and that was still before anything serious. There was still a part of her brain holding on, holding onto the fact that she wanted to see what the Time Lord looked like underneath her shirt. She wanted to see if she had any curves, if she showed any of the signs of strength she had displayed during the day, if her skin was speckled with freckles like her face or as delicate and pale as winter blossoms.

It seemed as if she would never get her answer, as the Doctor swapped the lavish attention of her hand and tongue so she could work into her right breast with a featherlight nip of her teeth just off to the side of her areola. The more she thought about the Doctor, the more Yaz melted away into her touch. She could draw out every sound under the sun from her, take all the air from her lungs for all she cared, she would give over anything and everything that the Time Lord wanted without reward. Yaz would have gladly just settled whatever sinful itch it was that the Doctor had in her bones herself, given her all the attention she desired. Given her earlier response to even the tiniest hints of approval, Yaz would have praised the very ground she walked on if it would provoke the right reaction. Considering the situation she found herself in, completely at the mercy of the Time Lord, Yaz wondered what would happen if she were to completely vocalise her innermost thoughts. She had nothing to lose, no way anything else could be stripped from her, but perhaps a lot to gain. So, she experimented a little.

“Oh…D-Doctor…you feel so good.”

A strange noise reverberated in the Doctor’s throat, something akin to a growl and a sigh, lips clamping around Yaz’s nipple before coming away with a sliver of saliva connecting them together. She was panting a lot harder now, teeth ever so slightly bared in her direction. Yaz had seen a similar look of anger only once, except the eyes staring at her were nothing but filled with lust.

“Say that again.”

Sitting back onto her thighs, the Doctor’s hands found their way to her shirt and began to frantically fumble with the buttons. There was no care, no precision, just a desperate need to remove the fabric from her skin. She was far too hot and unable to concentrate on anything except being restricted.

“You feel so good…I need you.”

Having disregarded the last few buttons at the top to claw the starched cotton from out of her culottes, the Doctor hissed as she yanked the rest of her shirt open. Three buttons scattered across the bed but it didn’t matter, not to Yaz, because she could now see part of the Doctor in full. She had soft, sweeping curves that had been hidden away under her clothes for as long as Yaz had known her. Even in the near-dark, she could see how pale and flawless her skin was, mottled with lines across and around her stomach. She wore a dark bra, covered in thin mesh and patterned with stars, hardly leaving anything to the imagination as her nipples made small bumps in the fabric.

When the Doctor kissed again, connecting so hard Yaz was almost convinced her lips would bruise from the stray knock of teeth, she knew she had made the right decision. They moaned in tandem as hands cupped at her burning cheeks and held her firmly in place. Yaz felt the Doctor’s cool skin against her own – finally – and it was sheer bliss. They moulded together perfectly, moved in sync with each other to a point where Yaz wondered if they were of the same mind. Thoughts of running her hands across the Doctor’s body caused her hips to jerk and do nothing but increase the building burn between her legs. At least her message was received loud and clear, as soon the Doctor was kissing her way down her throat and between her breasts, hands sliding down to settle on the waistband of her leggings. With her own body shifted back onto the bed, the Doctor had free reign to peel away the skin-tight fabric down Yaz’s legs and discard her leggings to the void of the bedroom. Cool air rushed over her now almost completely exposed body, and Yaz delighted in the rush it brought. Thankfully as well, the lack of light in the room meant she could hide the shame of her clearly marked underwear from ever-present eyes.

“Tell me how much you’ve wanted this, Yaz. Tell me of all the ways you’ve thought about me. What did you think I’d be like? What would I do to you? What should I do to you? Let me in to all your darkest desires, and I’ll make them come true. Tell me everything.”

Yaz shifted slightly on the bed, moving herself up just enough to see the Doctor properly. She was still struggling to register everything she spoke, all the words falling form her lips, still convinced she was lost in some kind of dream. She was bound to wake up soon, surely. Except the Doctor was still staring at her, waiting for an answer, which meant she was not dreaming. Considering she was already so far in the deep end about to combust if nothing happened in the next few moments, Yaz turned off all sense of reason and let herself reveal every innermost thought she held.

“I’ve thought about you at night. When I’m alone. Desperate. Thought about how much you drive me to distraction. Sometimes you’d be gentle, slow…taking your time. You’d kiss me like I was the only thing in the universe. Slide your fingers…work me so delicately until I came undone with a quiet sigh.”

She could already see the effect her words were having on the Doctor; her chest was heaving with each breath, mouth parted as her fingers twitched with anticipation into the bed sheets. Her muscles were taught and tense as if she were ready to pounce or tear into her. One hand eventually came to rest against her knee, slowly making its way up her thigh and back down again, urging her to keep on talking. Yaz instinctively parted her legs ever so slightly, finding it harder and harder to get words out.

“T-then…other times…I…”

She froze, a lump forming in her throat as mental images danced around her mind. The Doctor came closer, hooking her legs either side of her hips and settling above her. One hand came to rest on the wall above the headboard, brushing against her bound wrists, keeping her stable. The other was busy taking care of the hooks and zipper that the kept her trousers in place, opening them up just enough so her hand could rest against her stomach. Yaz watched in awe as the Doctor’s hand disappeared from view, sliding downwards. The Doctor was desperately trying to keep her cool, keep up her domineering streak, but she faltered briefly when her fingers made contact with her own slick centre.

“Tell me. How do I touch you?”

“E-exactly as you have been doing. You…nip and bite…and scratch…you m-mark me up as your own prize. I love it. Then you settle down b-between my…”

Yaz couldn’t finish her sentence. Not when she could see the Doctor’s arm moving and her head drop down. She closed her eyes as her mouth fell into an o shape, breathing warm air across her face in short pants. Her hair acted as a curtain, and Yaz couldn’t help but pull against her silk sash again in an attempt to try and touch the Time Lord. She wanted to kiss her, to be the one touching her and making her moan and whine. She didn’t want to spectate and be witness to her coming undone on top of her. It was hard not to imagine her own fingers in the place of the Doctor’s, although she was brought back to reality as the Time Lord whispered to her.

“Keep…going…”

Yaz wasn’t going to survive. At least she would die trying to fight back the Doctor’s smug aura with her own.

“You’d kiss up the inside of my thighs, but never be where I needed you to be. Not until you’d drawn a line with your fingers, just brushing past my clit. You always feel so good, know exactly what I want and how. Then you push inside me, so slowly but curling just right, making me see stars.”

The Doctor tried to bite back a moan as she travelled even further to push past her own walls and bury her fingers inside herself. She knew just where to flex, where to hit home, the palm of her hand grinding against her clit and held in place by the tight elastic of her shorts. Yaz looked up to see her pressing hard against the wall, fingers almost curling from the strain of holding herself upright. Pressure was building around her hips where the Doctor was anchoring down into the bed and holding onto Yaz for dear life. She went to continue talking, feeling the fire coursing through her veins making her twitch and turn, but the Doctor beat her to it.

“I swear…you make me feel so good. Stars, I wish this was you right now.”

“I do too, Doctor. You’re driving me mad right now. I’m burning up. I want to feel you, taste you, make you feel as high and frustrated as I am right now. I want to hear you say my name in my ear, over and over and over again until it becomes a prayer for release.”

With the strength in her arm faltering, the Doctor’s hand slid down the wall until she gripped onto the headboard, nails digging hard into the wood. Yaz could feel her blonde hair tickling her face, feel the distance between her nose and her own. She groaned through gritted teeth as a second finger began to thrust hard, body starting to tremble as pressure built up through her legs and stomach. She had strayed so far from her original idea, so very far, but her needs were far outweighing the invisible force driving her towards Yaz. She needed to get off, release her own burning ache. Then she could concentrate again.

“Y-Yaz…tell me…say I’m good.”

Straining again against her bonds, Yaz managed to lift her upper body up enough so that she could hold her face level to the side of the Doctor’s. She tilted her head slightly, lining her lips close to the shell of her ear. For a moment, she just delighted in the sounds she made; every whine, grunt and moan sounding like music to her ears. She needed the Doctor to climax, if only to selfishly get what she had been lead up towards the whole night.

“You’re such a good girl, Doctor. Are you going to finish for me? I need to feel your tongue against my-”

“Fff-”

The Doctor hissed as her arms went rigid, along with the rest of her body. Yaz could see the relief flooding across her face, felt her muscles quaking and vibrating as the sudden climax washed over the Doctor like a typhoon. Even amidst her twitches and whines, she still managed to lean down and kiss Yaz with passion, moving to drop some of her weight down for ease. When she finally pulled away again, the Doctor was smiling down at her with sudden nerves. Yaz brushed her nose against her own, humming with content.

“I…um…didn’t mean for…”

“Doctor, it’s fine. Really. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a massive turn-on. Now, just…give me your hand.”

With her head falling to the side a little while she untangled herself from Yaz and withdrew the hand from her trousers, she moved the hand that was holding the headboard to in front of Yaz’s face. There was a quiet laugh in response.

“No. Your other hand.”

It took a few seconds for the Doctor to realise what was being asked of her, half poised to wipe her fingers against the bedsheets. She tentatively swapped her hands around, slowly bringing it towards Yaz’s face. With just a small space between them, Yaz craned her neck in order to take the closest two crooked fingers into her mouth. She ran her tongue around them, up and down, taking in every little drop of the Doctor’s arousal she could find. As she sighed through her nose, they briefly locked eyes again, just long enough for Yaz to see a flash of hunger building up again in the Time Lord. She also caught whispers of her cursing under her breath, the words fading away as she let the Doctor pull her fingers back. As she did, her thumb caught on her lower lip, dragging it with her until it sprang back again.

“So…are you going to leave me like this, or are you actually going to finish what you started, Doctor.”

Goading the Doctor on further worked in her favour, as Yaz saw a flash of teeth before the Time Lord came in dangerously close to her face.

“Believe me Yaz, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t told me all those things, ‘cause when I’m done with you; you aren’t gonna know what universe you’re in.”

Nipping at her lower lip, the Doctor was soon moving back down the bed, hooking her fingers around the waistband on Yaz’s underwear. She wasted no time in drawing them down her thighs and over her calves, tossing them into the dark. There was a millisecond of a moment where Yaz was concerned about just how aroused she was by the whole display, but none of that mattered when the Doctor was prising her legs apart and shuffling to sit in the space between them. Just like she had described, kisses were pressed up her tiger-striped thighs, alternating between sides as the Doctor settled on her elbows. Every drag of her lips and twist of her tongue brought her closer and closer to exactly where the Doctor wanted to be. Drawn in by the allure scent of sweat and hormones, she looked up and winked, catching Yaz’s head drop back into the pillows with force when her tongue finally met wet heat. Hips cantered into her jaw, bonds straining as Yaz tried desperately to chase the wonderful sensation. The Doctor drew two long lines up with the flat of her tongue, gathering up Yaz’s taste and committing it to memory. There was nothing now to stop her from taking it whenever she wanted. And she was going to do just that.

“Oh god, Doctor!”

Yaz felt like she was free-falling though the clouds, tumbling through her pleasure wildly. It was any wonder she hadn’t come then and there, her body already shaking with each touch of the Doctor’s tongue. She playfully twisted the tip of it against her clit, drawing out high pitched sighs as she did, one hand sliding to grip at her backside as the other scraped nails down the inside of her thigh. Yaz prayed that the room she had been cornered into was far away from the other members of team TARDIS, as even biting down on her lip and tongue was doing nothing to stifle the cries that escaped her. If the Doctor’s enthusiasm was anything to go by, her noises were approved of. Not that Yaz was even caring about what she sounded like anymore, not when she felt the Doctor hum and fingers come to dance back up across her skin. She knew what was happening before it happened, a strangled sob timed perfectly to two fingers effortlessly sliding into her. There was a pause before they moved, giving Yaz enough time to get used to the sensation before everything around her started to quickly unravel.

The Doctor was absolutely relentless as she thrust into her hard and fast, time and time again her fingers grazing past the rougher part of her walls as her tongue made light work of stimulating her clit. Yaz wanted to thread her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, push her closer, tug it and make her whine. She wanted to claw up her spine, dig her heels into her lower back as her legs hooked over her shoulders so she could go even deeper and harder. Yaz wanted to be ravaged even more than she was, to feel only the Doctor, but she was more than happy with the situation she was in. It distracted her from the burning pain in her wrists from all the straining. As the white hot coil twisted tighter and tighter, Yaz’s cries got louder and more staggered. When the Doctor twisted in a third finger and began to rapidly circle her clit, there was nothing left in Yaz to keep holding on any longer. With a final cry, her back arched off the bed and thighs clamed down around the Doctor’s head. Every muscle in her body was alive with electricity, shock-waves crashing through her system as the Time Lord continued to work her through every single second of her climax.

Her body felt like cotton, light and fuzzy, and Yaz had no idea how long she had spaced out for. Long enough to her to feel cool and empty, and to feel the Doctor’s arm draped across her stomach. She opened her eyes in a daze and turned her head to the side, dropping a kiss against the Doctor’s head and smiling as she murmured.

“You doing alright now? Didn’t want to jostle you by undoing your sash until you’d recovered. Thought I could get a quick little cuddle in, hope you don’t mind.”

The Doctor untangled herself from Yaz, kissing her cheek before sitting upright and leaning over to deal with her wrists.

“Doctor’ I don’t mind at all.”

Her hands were soon freed from her sash, and the Doctor peppered kisses across both of them before guiding them down to the bed below. She settled back besides Yaz, drawing a blanket over them that Yaz had swore had not been there before. Had she really been out that long? Either way, her heartrate had slowed down and she was feeling beyond euphoric. The Doctor curled back around her side, but gave enough room for Yaz to twist around and hold her from the back. She felt warm breath by her ear, hands tracing her stomach, and Yaz knew sleep was going to come quickly.

“Will you…will you be gone…when I wake up? I know you don’t sleep like the rest of us.”

The Doctor kissed her shoulder twice, shaking her head.

“Yaz, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. But that’s for tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you to everyone who reads this, you keep me writing <3


End file.
